modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 7/@comment-4999473-20150912004623
A list of things i want to happen in this season: 1. The Dunphy family's neighbors Ronnie, Amber, Ronnie Jr. and Tammy LaFontaine meet Jay, Gloria, Manny, Joe, Mitchell, Cameron, Lily, Stella and Larry 2. One Time Characters reappear and interact with the rest of the main cast, including: Donnie Pritchett, Rachel Lissy, Cooper, Nathan, Ben Dugan, Susan, Connor, Ronnie LaFontaine Jr., Earl Chambers, Sophie, Gunther Thorpe, George Thompson, Lisa Thompson, Gideon (S6E15) 3. Unseen Characters appear for the first time, including: Gloria's two brothers, Jay's sister Becky, Dede's sisters Cece and Bebe, Donnie's wife Irene, their son Michael, his wife and their daughter Melanie, Phil's mother Grace (in a flashback), Gloria's father (in a flashback), Cam's 2 unnamed siblings (excluding Pam), Andre (Mitch and Cam's gay friend (Mentioned in 'Pilot' S1E1)) and family members of Ronnie and Amber's families, including Ronnie's brother. 4. Recurring characters reappear, including: Dede, Pam (the lesbian from Season 4 (S4E2, S4E18)), Larry, Rhonda, Javier Delgado, Dylan's 3 band members: Neil, Brian and Craig, Michael (Alex's prom date (S3E24, S4E6)), Frank Dunphy and Sonia 5. Luke and Tammy start a relationship and are a very happy couple and Manny is jealous 6. Dylan and Andy meet and argue about Haley 7. Javier moves to California 8. The whole family takes a trip somewhere in Europe 9. Members of Dylan's family are introduced 10. Phil's family through his parents and his extended family and also Manny's family thrrough his father and both his parents' extended families are explored 11. Phil's father Frank manages to move on from his wife's death and finds a new lover 12. The Dunphys get a pet 13. Larry and Stella get promoted to main characters and share scenes together and Larry starts making more appearances 14. The Dunphys become closer to their neighbors, the LaFontaines and also Phil becomes closer to Dylan and all of the animosity Claire has for Dylan disappears 15. Gloria and her sister Sonia make up 16. Sanjay and Alex start dating 17. Gil Thorpe either dies or makes peace with Phil 18. Andy and Beth's families are introduced physically and in flashbacks 19. Dylan finds out from Phil that Haley kissed David the tutor 5 years ago in 'Mother Tucker' while she was in a relationship with Dylan at the same time and Dylan gets really mad at Haley 20. Haley finally figures out what she wants to do with her life and stays with Dylan 21. Gil Thorpe's wife and son are introduced and clash with Claire, Haley, Alex and Luke 22. Dylan, Andy and Beth meet Jay's brother Donnie, the LaFontaine family, Andy and Beth meet Sanjay, Dylan and Sanjay become friends and Ben and Rachel reunite with Mitchell and Claire. 23. Gunther Thorpe either dies after his son (if he does) or does not die and instead clashes with Jay and is defeated by him (Jay) in a game of poker 24. Manny gets a girlfriend later in the season and also becomes good friends with Gideon from the cooking class in "Fight or Flight" (S6E15) NOTE: Since Elizabeth Peña, the actress who played Gloria's mother Pilar, has died, should an episode where Pilar passes away be made or would a recast be better?